


Closets

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan Loves Cam [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with some MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets

The affair had started years before, during Lorne’s last month on SG-11. He and Mitchell had managed to keep the long distance thing going after Lorne was posted to Pegasus, but it had been tough. 

SG-1 was sent to Atlantis on what was being called an extended Research Trip. It was actually Landry getting his premier team out from underfoot and out of trouble while the IOA did an intensive operations study at the SGC. Evan didn’t care what they called it; he got to see Cam every day.

During the five weeks that SG-1 was on Atlantis, Lorne showed Mitchell every single make out nook and screwing cranny he’d scoped out since being assigned to the city. That was what made it so difficult to narrow things down later. 

~*~

“You’re fucking kidding me!”

“No, Evan, lad, I wish that I were. I’ve run the tests four times. You are definitely pregnant.” Beckett gave him a look that demanded to know how the Major had gotten that way.

“How?”

“I have the same question.”

“But…”

“I suppose the first question would be, are you sexually active?” Beckett had his datapad out and was writing with his little stylus like a mad man.

“Yes. Or I was until the Daedalus left.” Lorne huffed out a breath in annoyance.

“Are you going to make me go down the crew manifest or are you just going to tell me who the young lady is?”

He blushed and looked up at the ceiling. “You are asking me. I cannot tell you.”

Beckett slapped a hand down on the exam table. “Oh for the love of Pete! I don’t give a good God Damned about the stupid regulation. Just tell me, Evan!”

“Mitchell. Cam Mitchell.”

“Oh, all right then. Did you go anywhere or touch anything unusual?”

“Damn, Doc, we were all over the city, he was on my away team while he was here, we did twenty two missions offworld.”

Beckett rolled his eyes. “I suppose you were very active?”

“Uhm. Yeah. It’s not my fault he’s like the Energizer Bunny on Viagra!”

“This might take a while to figure out.” The doctor sighed and pulled up a stool. “Let’s make a list.”

~*~

It took them three weeks to find the closet that wasn’t actually a closet but rather an Ancient fertility enhancement device. By that time, Lorne was seven weeks pregnant, and had a horrible case of morning sickness. He couldn’t look at food until nearly four in the afternoon, and even then, he upchucked half of what he ate. He was sick and miserable and started dropping weight. 

After two weeks of not eating properly, Lorne collapsed at the morning staff meeting, and Beckett blew his cover, announcing his impending parenthood to the entire senior staff. The first question Sheppard asked when Lorne opened his eyes in the infirmary was where the device was and how it worked because he intended to get Rodney knocked up as soon as possible. Lorne threw a pillow at him and screamed at him to get out.

He heard Beckett making excuses for him, telling Sheppard not to take it personally, that Lorne was having hormonal shifts. 

Beckett put him on IV hydration and antiemetics and kept him in the infirmary for four days. He was miserable, but it seemed to help, when he got out, he held his meals down better. Not completely, but better. 

When the monthly databurst was scheduled to go out, Sheppard came to his office door and asked if he had a message for anyone in particular. So far, only Beckett knew who the other father was. Lorne refused to consider himself the mother, he just… no. He refused. He told Sheppard to go away; he had nothing to say to anyone.

When he hit the fourteen week mark, he passed out again during a staff meeting. After a battery of tests, the diagnosis came back as a combination of anemia and gestational diabetes. He spent another four days in the infirmary hooked up to tubes getting stabilized. Another four days, miserable and alone. Beckett caught him huddled in a ball clutching his pillow after lights out one night. The doctor patted his shoulder and asked if he needed to talk. Evan didn’t know what to say. He just shook his head and buried his face in the pillow until Beckett walked away.

Four and a half months in, Lorne had actually been feeling better. His appetite was normal and Beckett had his other blood pressure and blood iron and blood sugar issues under control. He was in Sheppard’s office, going over the monthly reports, and got up to go retrieve a missing file from his desk. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. 

“Oh, shit,” he gasped and sat down again quickly. Sheppard came and stood beside him, looking down at him with concern. “Get Beckett.”

Later, Beckett’s expression was grim as he came over to Evan’s bedside. “I’m afraid it’s serious, lad. The placenta is starting to peel away from the wall of the uterine sac that the device formed within you.”

“What does that mean?” 

“The placenta needs to stay attached to keep the blood flow to the baby, without that, the lack of oxygen could cause brain damage to the wee one.” 

Evan closed his eyes and tilted his head back. This sucked. “What can you do? I don’t want that to happen.”

“Bed rest, you’ll have to stay here for a while, we’ll monitor everything.” Lorne nodded and settled back for another miserable stay with Beckett. Beckett looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth again. 

~*~

“Major Lorne, you have a call.” Beckett turned up at his bedside, holding out an ear bud. Evan took it and slid it in place. “This is Lorne.”

There was a crackle and then Cam said, “I hear you’re under the weather.”

A dozen emotions washed over him at the same time, and he sniffled, hating himself for it, he’d managed not to cry once through this whole thing. The sound of Cam’s voice was going to wreck him. “Yeah, not doing so hot.”

“Sheppard wouldn’t tell me anything, just that you probably needed to talk to me. What’s wrong, Evan?”

Lorne scowled up at the hovering Beckett, the snitch. “Sheppard is a busybody. So is Beckett, for that matter.”

There was a chuckle on the line. “Yeah, but they’re your friends and I think they’re worried about you. What’s wrong, Evan? Did you get hurt on a mission?”

“No.” How in the hell could he tell Mitchell? This was NOT something he had ever expected to say or hear in his life, being exclusively involved with men. He might as well spill it. Mitchell would get his hands on all the reports coming out of Atlantis trying to figure it out on his own otherwise. He didn’t want him learning about it that way. “One of the closets we hung out in wasn’t a closet. It was an Ancient device.”

“What kind of device? Oh God, did it make you sick, Ev?” He really hoped Mitchell was taking this call in private.

“Kinda. Look, Mitchell, I don’t expect anything out of you. I don’t blame you for this.”

“What? Evan?”

“I’m pregnant.” The confession was met with dead silence. 

“Cam?” 

“I have to go.” The line went dead.

Lorne handed the radio back to Beckett and slid down and turned his face into the pillow. What else had he expected? Of course Mitchell was upset and didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t blame him. He didn’t.

There was a soft patting on his back for a minute and then Beckett walked away, clucking his tongue and muttering. 

Two minutes later, he heard the unmistakable sound of boots running on the floor outside the infirmary. Evan buried his face deeper in the pillow, ignoring the commotion at the door. 

Warm hands grasped his shoulder and pulled at him, trying to make him roll over. “Ev? Hey Ev.” He rolled into Cameron’s arms and buried his face in his lover’s neck and let go of the tears he had been holding back for weeks. Cam held him and let him cry, rubbing his back and kissing his hair and forehead. 

When the storm abated, Evan pushed back and looked up at Mitchell. “How did you…?”

“I’m a little AWOL; I came through with the supplies.”

“The Daedalus is here?”

“No, she’s in for repairs, the resupply came by dial up this time.” Cam cupped Evan’s cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips. “I couldn’t let you do this alone. You should have told me sooner, Evan. I would have come sooner.”

“I was denying it was real until recently.”

“Oh, this is real.” Cam put his hand on Evan’s belly, rubbing the bump there. 

Someone cleared their throat outside the curtain. “Yeah?” Cam yelled.

Sheppard poked his head in. “I explained things to Landry. He agreed to drop the charges and has approved my request to have you transferred to Atlantis for a few months. So, don’t worry about that. We’ll work out the details later.”

“Thanks, John.” Evan said quietly, feeling guilty for shutting Sheppard out and giving him such a hard time when he’d been a good friend through the whole thing.

“Least I could do. I’ll leave you two alone now. Goodnight.” He waved and left.

Evan stared at Cam’s hand on his stomach. He had been avoiding looking down as much as possible, trying to avoid seeing the problem he was carrying. “Cam. Cam we’re gonna be parents.”

“Yeah. I didn’t expect it, I never expected it, but it’s kinda cool. Now, tell me what’s been going on.” 

~*~

Within a month of Wendy Lorne Mitchell’s birth three things happened: 

Her father retired and took a consulting job with the IOA that required him to live in Atlantis. 

Her daddy was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. 

And the regulation that had been keeping them apart was abolished and her father was able to go down on one knee and formally propose to her daddy in front of everyone present in the Rec room at Wendy’s first official Movie Night.

That was always one of Wendy’s favorite bedtime stories, that and the one about how her daddy won the war against the Wraith. 

 

The End


End file.
